


Lukewarm, maybe.

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CSSS gift, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on “i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukewarm, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the lovely Kat, much love, your CSSS. ♥

"Damnit!" Emma heard a male voice yell near her door. She frowned, curiosity getting the better of her as she peeked through the peephole. She saw her neighbour at his own door, the vision was tiny, but she could just make out how he was leaning his forehead against the wood of his own front door.

Emma shook her head and turned around, her guests had turned to face her, curiosity colouring their features as well.

"Just that guy... The lawyer across the hall," Emma shrugged and sat back down.

"Killian?" David questioned. Emma nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Don't know," Emma answered, shrugging. "Don't care."

"It's Christmas Eve..." Mary Margaret gave her a grand smile. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Killian Jones doesn't seem to be in a Christmas Spirit either," Ruby grinned, chugging down the last of her martini, curiously eyeing Mary Margaret as she rose from her chair to look through the peephole.

"He's sitting on the ground," she informed them.

"I swear to god, if you open that -" Emma rose her hands to her face, as if to wipe away the disappointment from her face. Of course Mary Margaret would open the door. 

"Hi," The brunette chirped, Killian looked up from his phone. Emma got up to stand next to her sister-in-law.

"Hi?" He answered, of course with a raised eyebrow. It wouldn't be Killian-Freaking-Jones if he didn't.

"So what's up?" Ruby asked, joining the two in the almost cramped doorway. Emma was certain if Killian hadn't been in such a bad mood, he might've found it amusing. It wasn't hard to imagine that stupid grin of his playing on his lips, even with the highly annoyed look currently plastered on his face.

"My flight got cancelled," Killian replied.

"On Christmas?" Henry's curious voice sounded as he squirmed himself through the multiple pairs of legs, wanting to get a front row spot to see what was happening. Finally Killian cracked a smile.

"Yes, lad, on Christmas. I'm pretty bummed out as well. No flights until the snow stops."

"So why don't you go inside?" Ruby asked.

"See, I tend to forget my keys, since I had to travel abroad, I thought 'better leave them at home'. It wouldn't have been a problem as my roommate was supposed to be back before me, after New Years," Killian sighed, "I didn't account for the snow though."

"So you have to wait until January to get inside?" Henry asked. Killian shook his head with a small smile. She understood that look, Henry was simply too adorable not to smile, even when you felt miserable as hell.

"No, I'll call the landlord on the day after tomorrow, he can let me in."

"Why not now?" Henry asked.

"He's not here right now, there is a lot of snow, it would be too much trouble for him to go through, especially on Christmas Eve," Killian politely explained. Emma crossed her arms as she caught herself admiring the way he talked to Henry, how nice he was, and how much Henry liked this guy.

"Right. But for now, Mr. Jones will spend two days sitting in front of his apartment door sulking," Emma grinned.

"Actually, love, I thought of spending a mere few hours sulking here, then find a hotel room for a night or two," Killian gave her an empty smile.

"Why, is it cold in here or?" Ruby chuckled and left for the kitchen as the oven beeped.

"But you can't, it's Christmas Eve," Mary Margaret chirped. "Emma?"

"What?" She tore away from Killian's gaze to meet Mary Margaret's pleading look. "No," she said firmly, understanding the look.

"But mom, he can't be alone on Christmas," Henry looked up at her, tugging at her jeans. 

"Ugh, fine," Emma sighed, turning to face Killian once more. "Would you like to come inside?" Killian's eyebrow shot up once more. He gave her a suspicious look, as if walking through her door would result in his death, eventually.

"You know what, I think I'll pass, I believe it's safer outside your door than inside."

"Killian..." Jesus fucking Christ, this guy. Emma took a deep breath, smoothening her features, finding herself surprised with how genuine her next words sounded, "Please come inside, spend Christmas with us." Killian frowned, yet smiled, as if her genuineness had surprised him too.

"All right," he rose to his feet.

"Yes!" Henry laughed, running towards him, hugging his leg before taking one of his lighter looking bags. "We can have hot chocolate, and watch movies, and you can sit next to me when we have dinner!" Henry excitedly kept talking, placing the bag he was carrying in the middle of the room, waiting for Killian to follow. When did he get so attached to Killian?

Probably all those times Emma stood in front of his door, needing a babysit due to emergencies at work. Which was what, two times now? Okay, three. No wait, four times. Five at most.

Probably each time Emma stood at his door, hating him - or herself - more for needing assistance, Henry grew more attached. She didn’t want to be dependant. Especially not on him.

The first time an emergency occurred at work, Ruby wasn't home and she'd went through her entire hall, loathing the way she ended up at his door, when either no one was home, or were busy, or simply didn't want to babysit a five-year-old. She hated him being her last resort, she hated needing him, but he was there. Opened the door with an entertained smile on his face, eyebrow raised, awaiting her reveal as to why she stood before him. But he understood and agreed without question.

The second time Henry asked if they could ask Killian again, willing to do anything to keep her son happy - as well as feeling guilt for having to leave him behind again - she once more stood at Killian's door. As she spoke, she saw he had visitors over, and excused herself. But Killian grabbed her arm before she was out of reach. Telling her that Henry was welcome to stay over at his place, that perhaps it would be a welcome distraction for them.

Too much in a hurry to wonder what his words meant, Emma agreed. Henry would later tell her Killian's visitors were Robin and his son Roland, who was around the same age as Henry. Roland's mom had just died, and they were now living at Killian's place. 

The third time an emergency occurred, her thoughts immediately went to Killian, her own hatred for the man aside, he was good with Henry; they liked each other. They greeted each other while sharing an elevator, even when Emma's greeting was just a simple nod. Henry often started talking to Killian about things he probably didn't even understand, but Killian let him.

The fourth time, she remembered her cheeks colouring red even before she knocked the door. There had been two emergencies that week, and for the second time that week, she knocked his door. He was as enthusiast as always, Henry ran across the hall, straight into Killian's arms. A smile came easily on her part.

When she picked him up in the middle of the night, she apologised profusely for being so late - even if none of it was her fault. Killian brushed it off quickly. 

"Thank you, Killian," She'd sighed.

"Of course, any time, Swan."

"I might hold you to that."

"Counting on it," he then winked. Emma had turned around fast enough to hide the blush spreading on her cheeks. 

The fifth time wasn't so long ago, so perhaps, she kind of owed him to let him celebrate Christmas with them when he had no other option.

"Hi," David extended his hand to Killian as he walked inside, "David, Emma's brother."

"Killian," he answered, shaking the offered hand. "Emma's... Well," He glanced at Emma with a small grin, "Sulking guy across the hall."

"Pleasure to meet you," David chuckled. Emma retreated to the kitchen as Killian made acquaintances with her family.

Ruby sat on the kitchen counter, watching Emma as she darted around the kitchen, making final preparations for dinner, cutting a few extra vegetables to fill the extra plate on the table.

"Why do you hate this guy again?" Ruby grinned, "But like, valid reasons, okay?"

"My reasons are valid..." Emma protested. "He walks around like he owns the place. The way he grins at everything. He's so smug -"

"His gorgeous blue eyes, tall dark handsome persona, he's so hot I want to bang him," Ruby imitated her grumpy tone with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not in love with him!" Emma hissed.

"Please, all your reasons for hating him are the same reasons you would give if you loved someone."

"It's a fine line between love and hate," The blonde shrugged.

"Exactly," Ruby winked and jumped off the counter. "Ooh, look who's here," she grinned smugly and left the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Swan?" Killian's voice sounded behind her.

"Yes?" She couldn't even look at him, the conversation with Ruby had given her cheeks an embarrassing pink colour.

"If you truly don't want me here -"

"It's fine, Killian," Finally in control of her featured, she looked at him.

"Are you sure, because that look you're giving me..."

"Honestly, I lose either way. Henry would rather spend Christmas outside in the hall with you than stay here, if I were to send you back out. And I'm not that inhuman, no one should spend Christmas alone."

"You don't like me very much, now do you?"

"Perhaps it is my own guard," Emma tried to explain herself, focussing solely on cutting vegetables so that she wouldn't have to look at him. "Trying to protect me from the wrong people."

Killian shifted closer, "And are you the kind of person who never changes their mind about someone?"

"I believe I can be persuaded to change my mind, if given the correct arguments."

"But then you have to open your heart, and that is not something you do easily."

"That's correct," Emma nodded. 

"I understand that. And I have no desire to push you."

“I… Eh… Thank you,” she frowned. He'd caught her by surprise, she knew it, he knew it, but he wasn't going to call her out on it. Instead he switched back to his usual flirty self.

"I'll be good," he promised with a faux-innocent grin.

"I'm sure you will be," Emma turned around the large knife tight in her fist. But even she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. "Hey listen, the hotels will be crammed, and you know it. So I have a spare couch if you want."

"I believe you are already warming up to me, Swan," Killian grinned.

"I'm still extremely cold. Don't push it, Jones."

"I wouldn't dare to, Lady Swan, but I'll take your offer. "

"How come you waited so long to go home for Christmas to begin with?"

"Ireland isn't home anymore," he quickly corrected her. "It's where my brother is though," he explained and then shrugged. "I just had a lot of work at the office left and I really wanted to finish it before leaving, thus taking a last minute flight to London."

"But the snow was unexpected," Emma filled in.

"Kind of, wasn't it like 65 degrees last week?" Killian chuckled.

"Something like that, yes," she pointed at a cabin on the right of her, "There are plates in that cabin, just shuffle some plates around on the table, and find a spot to sit."

"Are you sure it is no trouble I'm staying for dinner?" Killian asked, taking the plates from the cabin. 

"Absolutely, I've got plenty food. Just make sure your plate is next to Henry's or he'll be sad for the rest of the night." Killian nodded and left the kitchen with a chuckle.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but at the end of the evening, she would decide that dinner was her favourite part of the evening. The table had erupted in laughter more times than she could count. Killian didn't feel like a stranger at the table, it felt like he belonged; he engaged in conversation with ease, like he'd known everyone for years. He helped Henry with dinner. Sometimes their eyes met over the table and they exchanged a smile that made her forget she had other guests too, but then conversation continued and their glance broke apart, which is when she smiled to herself, thinking how dumb it was she almost let him spend Christmas on the hallway.

Then, between dinner and dessert, they opened presents. Ruby was just unwrapping hers when Henry's soft "oh" made everyone turn their heads. He had quit his struggle with pulling his racetrack from the box, to look up at Killian. "You don't have any presents..." He frowned, then looked from Killian to his own present and back to Killian, "You can play with mine too."

"Thank you, Henry," Killian gave him a grateful smile.

After dessert they intended to watch a movie together, although the only ones really watching were David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby.

Killian had cleared out a space - specifically asking Emma's permission, of course -between the wrappers and boxes of the presents and built Henry's racetrack (even if Henry would probably insist he helped).

And Emma had quietly started to clear off the table.

In her mind dinner played over and over again, or rather the smiles exchanged between the both of them played over and over again. And when they set the dessert on the table and they lingered in the kitchen, alone, for longer than they should have. 

"Emma?" Ruby's sudden whisper behind her startled her.

"Yes?" Emma answered softly. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," She giggled, but kept her voice low and laid her arm around Emma's neck as if to pull her into a hug.

"You're drunk," Emma grinned but hugged her slightly intoxicated friend back.

"Maybe a bit, sorry about that," Ruby answered with a soft laugh. "Can you walk me home? Because I'd like to talk to you, also because I'm afraid I'm gonna be trying my keys on the wrong doors 'till I find mine," she grinned.

"Sure," Emma grabbed her keys from the counter. "Hey guys, I'm quickly gonna bring Ruby to her apartment."

"It was nice finally meeting you, Killian," Ruby smiled. "See you tomorrow guys," she waved at the rest. "Did you see how good Killian is with Henry?" Ruby asked once the door was closed behind them."Too bad you don't like Killian, because then you wouldn't have to worry about finding a man Henry likes, or a man who likes Henry. They obviously like each other."

"You are drunker than I thought," Emma laughed, pushing the button to call the elevator. But Ruby simply scoffed.

"How come they like each other so much? I doubt it's because Killian invites you both over for tea every day..." Emma grinned, now that would be a sight. She pushed the button to the third floor.

"Remember that time I had to ask him to babysit Henry?" Emma watched the elevator doors close, seeing Ruby's gaze fixed on her, through the elevator doors.

"Yeah?"

"It occurred like four more times," Emma confessed. "And honestly, if it were to happen a sixth time, I'd ask him again."

"But you don't like him."

"But I don't like him," Emma confirmed.

"Keep lying to yourself like that," Ruby smiled, "Perhaps you might even start to believe it yourself."

"I'll take that advice in consideration," Emma answered, stepping out of the elevator, walking with Ruby to her door. "Here we are, I trust you know how a key works."

"Very funny," Ruby stuck out her tongue. "I'm not that drunk."

"I know," Emma answered, "You just needed an excuse so you could talk to me, to make sure I still don't like Killian. Besides, you think I'd let you be drunk around Henry?"

"Fair point," Ruby laughed, opening the door to her apartment. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Emma drew her in for a quick hug before leaving.

She opened the door to her apartment, taking a moment to take in the scene. Mary Margaret had fallen asleep in David's arms while watching the movie they had all started watching together, but aside from David, no one was still watching.

Killian and Henry still sat where they sat before Emma left, except that the both of them now were intensely focused on winning, Henry keeping his voice down although he was clearly excited over beating Killian again. And Killian dramatically pretending to be a sore loser.

Emma softly closed the door behind her, Killian looked up at her, the smile he gave her made her knees go weak. She returned the smile, a smile turned in laughter when his distracted state made him crash his own cart. Emma bit her lip as she realised her laughter had awoken Mary Margaret.

"Maybe it's time we go too," David offered, Mary Margaret agreed, rubbing her eyes.

"Bye," Henry said, not looking up from his game.

"Henry, perhaps it is time for you to go to bed."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Henry replied with that typical 'I may be a child, but I know better' voice. 

"And why's that?" Emma asked mentally scolding herself for sounding so amused.

"It just isn't..." He trailed off seeing Killian has stopped competing him.

"I think it is a good idea," Killian decided.

"But I don't want to stop playing."

"Tell you what," Killian smiled, "If you go to bed now, we'll play again in the morning."

"Really?" Henry beamed.

"Really," Killian confirmed, "But then you must go to bed now."

"Okay," Henry smiled.

They all said their goodbyes then, David and Mary Margaret leaving as Emma put Henry to bed. When she returned, closing Henry's bedroom door softly behind her, she found Killian had tidied up a bit. All the wrapping paper that was scattered around the apartment was now in a box on the side. The blankets used while watching the movie were folded neatly and placed back in the designated basket.

"No dishwasher?" He asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Nope," Emma laughed, "But it's all right, I'll do it."

"I'll help, it's the least I can do. You wash, I'll dry?"

"Okay," Emma smiled, she quickly washed two wineglasses and divided the last bit of the wine between the two of them. 

"Your brother and sister-in-law have asked me to join in their own Christmas festivities tomorrow."

"Okay..." Emma answered, finishing her glass of wine, looking at him over the rim of her glass, "What did you say?"

"I told them I'd ask you first," he replied. Emma shrugged, placing her glass in the sink.

"Their house, your invitation, I don't see what I have to do with that."

"You do, of course. I had a great day today, I wouldn't mind repeating that. No disrespect to my brother, but I'm almost glad my flight got cancelled. So if you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you and Henry to your brother's place tomorrow."

"I don't mind," Emma answered. "I know for a fact Henry will not mind either, because I also know what Santa brought at their place for him, and he's gonna kick your ass again."

"You do know I only pretended, right?"

"Oh, I know," Emma chuckled, "But I'm afraid Henry doesn't know the concept of 'letting someone win' yet, he thinks he completely kicked your ass, and we will gloat about it to everyone there."

"Everyone there?"

"Ruby, Mary Margaret's parents will be there too, couple of their friends. They have more space than I do," she explained.

"Will I not be imposing?" 

"They asked you, didn't they? Besides, Mary Margaret is all about a big, cosy Christmas. If you think I had a lot of food, expect triple," Emma laughed.

Emma sat on the counter, watching Killian as he finished up drying the last plates and placing them in the cabinet.

"Thanks," Emma smiled, "For helping me."

"They're just dishes, Swan," Killian smiled, turning around. 

"It's not just this, it's helping me when I need someone to take care of Henry. I'm truly grateful, Killian," she confessed.

"You are most welcome, Emma. Henry is a great lad, watching him is no trouble at all."

"Yeah, he really likes you."

"What of you, Lady Swan, are you warming up to me yet?"

"Maybe..." She smirked.

"Just how warm would you say you are, currently?"

"Like, lukewarm, maybe?" Emma smiled, staring at her legs. She marvelled at how he could make her smile like this, cheeks so rounded up her lashes touched her cheekbones. When she looked up at him again, he'd moved closer.

"Lukewarm," He nodded, "So then, is now a good time to tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

"Perhaps," she tried to fight the blush by biting her lips, but seeing him lick his lips only made her bite her lips harder.

"And is lukewarm warm enough to kiss you? Or would that be bad form?"

"Probably," Emma answered, parting her lips slightly as he moved closer.

"Hmm, then I probably shouldn't," he mused, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"Just kiss me already," Emma sighed into his touch. She could see him smile just before his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. His fingers woven through her golden locks, her hands holding onto the lapels of his costume vest. He moaned against her lips as he deepened the kiss. Emma curled her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck. When they broke apart at last, both slightly out of breath and their foreheads touching as they regained their breath, they smiled.

"What?" Emma asked when she noticed him shaking his head slightly.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Why didn't you?"

"Forgive me, Lady Swan, but you can be incredibly aloof sometimes," he chuckled, his thumb stroked over her chin as he stole another kiss, a kiss she gladly gave. Over his shoulder she noticed the microwave clock indicating it was past 1AM.

"Is it that late already?" She frowned.

"It's not that late..." He complained softly, placing soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Oh no, you misunderstand," Emma smiled, tilting her head as he continued his soft kisses down her neck. "Henry will wake up at 6AM on Christmas, he is very serious about his presents."

"6AM?" Killian chuckled, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I'm afraid so, you can still sleep on the hallway if you prefer."

"No, I'd like to stay, if I have to get up that early, then that is a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Emma pushed him away slightly and stood up.

"So there are blankets in the basket, I'll go fetch you one of my pillows."

"That's all right, I can use one from the couch."

“Are you sure you don't need an extra pillow or blanket?”

“I'm fine, thank you, Emma.” She smiled at the way her name sounded coming from him, spoken with such softness. It made her step closer, giving him one more quick kiss. 

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, love."


End file.
